kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Poyon
| voiced by = , , , , , | wordplay = | alias = Space Police Officer Poyon | age = 14-19 | gender = Female | species = Alien Humanoid | born = August 30 | occupation = Space Policewoman |ja = ポヨン}} is a Space policewoman in the Keroro Gunso franchise. Characteristics One of the Space Policewomen. She always shows up just before Keroro Platoon successfully conquered Earth every time. She can travel anywhere instantaneously through the use of space portals. When she's coming out of the portal, she gets out very slow usually singing "Heave ho, Poyon Go". She ends most of her sentences with "poyo." It's revealed that Poyan is her subordinate. Behavior Poyon is usually seen descending in a slow rotary motion from a portal in her entrances and as she does so she normally repeats the phrase, "Heave ho! Poyon go! Heave ho! Poyon go! Sorry guys. This is slow. Why so slow? I don't know!" (Funimation Dub), while in the original Japanese version she simply repeats the word poyo. "Poyo" is a typical word she uses in her sentences, such as when she descends from her portals. Appearance She is indistinguishable from a human/pekoponian exept she possesses a pair of antenna on her head. Height: 154 cm (5' 1") Weight: 48 kg (106 lbs) Story Poyon is first seen in episode 11, when her spaceship breaks down, Poyon is than left to fix it. However, at the end of the episode Poyon finally made it to Pekopon to arrest R Gray, 3M and The Camera Man, Mr. G for impersonating Famous Stars, she says that she has been tracking them down for a long time, and is glad that she finally was able to catch them. When Keroro asks what happened to the real stars, she says that they always make their journeys, making Keroro very happy. Poyon is later seen carrying the Fake's spaceship off of Giroro. Poyon appears again in episode 60, when Keroro goes through space and time. Poyon follows Keroro and asks the guy in the blue car to stop. She than asks Keroro to go with her to the Police Station to do a report as he illegally went through time and went over the speed limit. When Natsumi Hinata asks if she can still go, Poyon says yes. She is last seen interacting with the Narrator when he asks how she is that small, Poyon simply says that she is a Space Policewoman. Trivia * In episode 290a, She was thought to have a crush on Paul Moriyama, but at the end of the episode , it turned out that she really wanted to ask Paul to be a space police man. *Poyon's Zodiac Sign is Virgo. *Poyon's blood type is B. * Poyon's name is frequently mistaken for Poyan, her subordinate's name in the Manga. * Poyon being an alien police officer may be a referance to Birdy from Birdy the Mighty - Birdy also being a Space Police officer. * In the Spanish dub of the anime, Poyon's name was changed to "Hoyon" because it sounded like 'pollon', which translates to an inappropriate meaning in some languages. Gallery Viperjounnosuke VS Super Sakura Poyon.png 88601.jpg Poyon Keroro Giroro Tamama!.jpg Policewomans.JPG 131775653175413202693_000117297.jpg|Poyon smiling in Episode 11 (First Appearance). 131775909761913103529_00670021.jpg Poyon and Keroro in Episode 60a.jpg|Poyon's first time persecuting Keroro in Episode 60a. Poyon in Episode 65a.jpg 81830a67.jpg|Poyon in her swimwear in Episode 69. Poyon smile in Episode 69a.png Poyon, Keroro and Tamama in Episode 71.jpg Poyon smile in Episode 71.jpg Poyon in Episode 78.png Poyon, Keroro, Giroro and Tamama in Episode 78.png Poyon smile in Episode 109.png Two Mothers and Poyon in Episode 109b.jpg Keroro Platoon, Fuyuk, Mois, Geronian and Poyon in Episode 128.png Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 145a.png|Poyon's second time persecuting Keroro in Episode 145a. Keroro hit Poyon.png Poyon smile in Episode 148b (Persecution of Keroro).jpg|Poyon's third time persecuting Keroro in Episode 148. Mois, Poyon and Poyan in Episode 154.png 20141122103305.png|Poyon in Episode 154. Card of Poyon.png Poyon in bikini.png Poyon and Natsumi in Episode 224.png|Poyon smiling in Episode 224. Fuyuki, Natsumi, Mois and Poyon in Episode 224.png Fuyuki, Natsumi and Poyon in Episode 224.png Poyon persecution Keroro in Episode 224.png|Poyon's fourth time persecuting Keroro in Episode 224. kero224.jpg Poyon in Keroro ep 226.png Poyon and Gunpla in Episode 226.png|Poyon removing Keroro's Gunpla in Episode 226. Keroro sue Poyon.png the Green glue sealed Poyon.png|Poyon in Episode 232a. Viper, Poyon and Keroro in Episode 232.png Keroro's mother and Poyon brief confrontation.png|Keroro's Mother and Poyon in Episode 262. Poyon persecution Giroro in Episode 283a.png Persecution of Keroro.png|Poyon's fifth time persecuting Keroro in Episode 283a. keroro84.jpg|Poyon smile in Episode 290a Poyon brutal persecution Keroro Platoon in Episode 290a.png princess_poyon_x_paul_moriyama_by_a_zeldafan95-d6ixamx.png Momoka, Paul and Poyon in Episode 290.png Common policewoman style of Poyon.png|Poyon (Common policewoman style) in Episode 334b. 358889-pyon.jpg|Chief Superintendent Poyon. (けいしせい ポヨン) Satan Poyon and Keroro.png|Chief Superintendent Poyon and Keroro (Sixth time and final time she persecutes Keroro). XMjI4ODUyMTI0191205.png|Poyon in Episode 343a (Last appearance). Poyan in episdoe 60.png 7b18fda904.jpg 84565672d2.jpg 3e7ffb64a9.jpg a9530a2aff.jpg db1d9817eb.jpg 68444ccc20.jpg db1833f150.jpg 24f82b8647.jpg Poyon beam.png Poyon this an poyon that.jpg Poyon and Poyan in Episode 144.png 36020141122115239.png 2117121123120726.png 47020141122184259.png Poyon (No Tie) suppress 556 in Episode 145.png Poyon and Poyan attack in Episode 154.png Poyon and Poyan in Episode 154.png Poyon and Poyan in Season 7.png Peko9.png 87488820141124095257.png 36015420141124090507.png 4705382120141124091606.png 111120141125113514.png 111020141125113432.png 360201520141129220349.png Natsumi,Fuyuki and Poyon in 224.png Keroro and Poyon size 232.jpg Keroro out Poyon.jpg Poyon and Mia Ageha same.jpg Poyo,Kero,Giro,Tama 145.png 21171211093125.png 3f8b99db3fdbbb457761156328d102e8.jpg Human disguises ya ya ya.png I pick all my suits to be very tight.png Kamehami HAAAAA.png time out we weren't playing soccer.png Keroro Grand Pix Finish Screen.png|Poyon in the background of Keroro Gunso: Showdown! Gekisō Keronprix Big Plan de arimasu!. 20070807 f69e02e43d2fcef55e52bhaeXD3cRQ26.jpg Characters of Keroro Gunso.png Poyon and three Keronians in 78.png poyon and poyan from window.png Viper vs Poyon in 400 years ago.png Space Sakura Fubuki Poyon-maru.png Poyon in Ming Dynasty.png Space policewoman poyon in 290.png Evil poyon.png Power Poyon.png Recruitment Space Policeman.png Poyon, 556 and Lavie in 343.png The one last time of Poyon.png the Decisive battle of Keroro God and Satan Poyon.png Satan Poyon first time attack Keroro God.png Satan Poyon second time attack Keroro God.png End or stopping decisive battle.png Poyon in 65.png Poyon and Pekopon.png Natsumi, Mois, Fuyuki and Poyon in 69.png R.Gray dissolute.png Keroro Gunso OP 9.png Keroro and Poyon in 109.png Poyon and Keronians size in 109.png Poyon, Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, Dororo and Viper in episode 109.png 20190527113044.png QQ20190527114215.png Keroropoyon3yq.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Space Police Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Minor Characters